


A much needed break

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, they're young and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 5 - FrottingAfter spending hours in the meeting with the councilors, Odin finally decides to allow them to take a short break. Thor and Loki take advantage every second of it.





	A much needed break

"We really don't have time for this, Loki," Thor says just as he mouths at the sharp line of his brother's jaw, pressing him against the pillar behind Loki with his own body.

"I- _oh fuck_," Loki pants, his voice breaking when Thor bites at the tender flesh right under his chin. "I completely understand, brother."

"Father will soon start looking for us," Thor continues, showing no intention of planning to pull away, especially when Loki seems just as unwilling to stop this. His hands grab Loki's round ass firmly and he shoves a thigh between his brother's eagerly parted legs, eliciting a soft gasp from him, Loki's grip on his hair tightening in response.

"I would've already been there if - _ah_ yes Thor, right there! - if you hadn't decided to attack me," he says breathlessly, hips already rocking, grinding against Thor's thigh, encouraged by Thor's hands on his ass pulling him closer.

"It's _your_ fault, brother," Thor tells him earnestly as he licks over his collarbone, biting another mark there. Loki was teasing him all fucking day, stretching his long beautiful legs and sending small promising smiles his way, even having chosen to wear the tunic with the loose neckline that allows the beginning of his collarbones to peek out.

So, instead of listening to his father and the council, Thor spent the whole time being distracted, staring at his pretty brother and thinking how much he wants to kiss and bite his wonderfully exposed neck- something that he finally gets to do now.

The meeting with the councilors will apparently last all fucking day so, the King - generous as ever - allowed them to have a fifteen minutes break and Thor knew this was the only chance he would get. Well, unless he wanted to lose it during the meeting and mount his brother in front of everyone- which admittedly sounds rather hot now that he thinks about it.

"_Thor_, w- wait. What if someone see us! Let me at least cast a sp- _oh Gods_. More, Thor, I need _more_," he gasps out as Thor's thigh presses up against his balls, and Thor chuckles, a smug grin forming on his face. He loves that it's still so easy to break Loki's composure just by touching him even over his clothes.

Right now, though, they don't have much time for teasing. Thor reaches for Loki's pants and clumsily pulls them down before doing the same with his own, sighing in relief as he finally releases his aroused cock; he's been half hard since the moment his eyes landed on his brother this morning and it's been _hours_ since then!

"We're gonna be _so_ late," Loki grumbles half-heartedly through his panting and arches his back, moving his body closer to Thor's, both of them hissing as their bare cocks brush against each other.

"It'll be worth it," Thor tells him and rocks his hips forward, grunting when their cocks slide together. He gasps in surprise when his cock is suddenly coated in oil, thanks to his genius little brother, of course. This trick has proven to be quite handy these past years; especially on occasions like this when they don’t have much time.

They quickly set a steady but urgent pace and grind their cocks together, moaning into each other's mouth as they kiss. It's ridiculous how easily his brother can drive him crazy, just an inch of bare skin having Thor throbbing in his pants. And even now, Thor already feels close to spilling, as if he's a mere teenager that has never been touched by anyone but his own hand before.

"Brother," Loki breathes out, fingers digging into Thor's shoulders, his hips stuttering as Thor grabs his bare ass with one hand, squeezing the perfect smooth globes. Thor's other hand slips between them, closing around both their cocks, starting to stroke them with fast, effective movements, circling the leaking heads with his thumb.

He feels Loki’s tense and shake with his impending orgasm and indeed, a few moments later Loki reaches his climax with a broken whimper of Thor's name on his lips, covering both their cocks and Thor's hand in his seed, the slippery liquid making the strokes even smoother.

Thor grunts and crashes their lips together, fucking Loki's inviting mouth with his tongue as he ruts into his own fist, his orgasm hitting him soon after, and he shoots his release between them, making them both a mess.

"Told you," Thor pants, resting his head on Loki's shoulder, crashing his little brother's body against the cool surface behind him. "Totally worth it."

Loki laughs and kisses his cheek, cleaning them both with a quick spell. "I promise you, we'll have much more fun tonight, brother. _If_ you can wait until then, that is," Loki tells him mischievously and slips away, out of Thor's hold, already heading back, leaving him there to catch his breath, Thor’s mind inevitably wandering to what exactly Loki’s promise might involve.

Something tells Thor that the next hours will pass even slower now that he knows what awaits him at the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!❤️❤️❤️


End file.
